Crystal Heart
by Inexorable
Summary: Would you be willing to suffer and even pay the ultimate price for those you love? yaoi, KazexMakenshi


[Notes] Another FFU yaoi story by me. I really gotta stop writing these things and work on my other fics. (DM?! v_v) This is based loosely on Crystal Heart, a side-story that appears in Demon Diary.  
  
[Warnings] Yaoi, general weirdness (dunno what I was thinking of when I wrote this.), and apparently it's sad.  
  
[Dedicated to] Kathy-sama, who's always listened to my stupid ranting and always has nice comments about my sucky stories. This one's for you, Kathy- sama!  
  
^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^  
  
April 5th, late afternoon  
  
I wonder if he even knows I exist anymore. All I ever hear from him is the 'Crystal Heart.' I don't even know why he wants it so badly. All I know is that he's almost completely forgotten about me in his mad search for the Crystal Heart. He sometimes goes off for weeks just to find the cursed item. And when he comes back, he only offers a tiny smile toward me before crawling into bed. For example, he's been gone for three days already. He didn't even tell me he was leaving. But, I'm used to it now. I'm used to waking up in a big empty bed because he's off searching for that Crystal Heart. But I don't know if I can ever be used to being alone.  
  
April 7th, late night  
  
He came back this morning, ranting about the Crystal Heart. He told me he wants to find it so badly that he'd give up everything just to get it. I didn't reply. Would he really want to give up me for that stupid item? I think he would. It has gotten too far. I don't even think he loves me anymore. He loves that stupid Crystal Heart more than I. When I first married him, I foresaw no problems. But this Crystal Heart business is tearing us apart. Why does he need it so badly?  
  
April 11th, early morning  
  
I woke up before dawn today only to see that he had left already. He left with her. A woman came to our house the other day and they stayed together, talking and laughing. They seemed very close. Was I just a toy? A toy that would be thrown away once its' pleasure was gone? What...What did I do to deserve this?  
  
April 17th, afternoon  
  
He came back today, with that woman again. They both brushed past me without even a look. I made them a lunch and they didn't even notice when I put it down on the table. It is as if he only has eyes with that woman...And the Crystal Heart. I remember a time where he used to only look at me. But how long ago was that? Now, it seems as if he has one eye on the woman and another on the Crystal Heart. His wants or needs don't include me anymore. They haven't for a long time.  
  
April 21st, late evening  
  
I write this by candlelight, watching him sleep without trouble. It seems as if the woman and he had a falling out for today he came home without her and gave a smile toward me. I was overjoyed until he started speaking about the Crystal Heart again. How he would give up everything for it. How he wanted and needed it so very badly. I was hurt, but I didn't let it show. I merely prepared a warm bath for him, and then I made him a wonderful dinner. After finishing it, he murmured a 'thanks' toward me and kissed me on the cheek, retiring to bed. He looks so innocent and carefree again. I wished that I could go back to those days where we were both so very happy.  
  
April 29th, morning  
  
He set off again yesterday in the afternoon. He just left, without saying 'good-bye' to me. I spent yesterday evening thinking about my course of action when he came back. Would I leave him or stay with him? I think I have finally decided, but I know this decision has come with a terrible price. I know what must be done and I know why I must do it.  
  
May 2nd, late evening  
  
Our anniversary was today, though I think he forgot all about it. He did come back today, though, which made me happier. At least I can give him his final present on this special day of ours. I hold no regrets. The love that he showered me with previously had made me so very happy. I never could return the kindness that he showed to me before, but now...Now, I know I can. This final gift before I part will cause him happiness...Or so I hope. I only wish for his happiness. This is the last time I will write in this journal. I will leave this in Kaze's possession, leaving the last few pages blank for him. Good-bye...  
  
Makenshi placed the pen down along with his journal. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and sat down next to Kaze.  
  
"Wake-up." Makenshi murmured softly.  
  
Kaze rubbed his eyes as he woke-up.  
  
"What is it?" Kaze asked tiredly.  
  
Makenshi paused. This was it. This was the night.  
  
"I know where the Crystal Heart is." Makenshi said quietly.  
  
That got Kaze's attention. He quickly shot up in bed and leaned toward Makenshi excitedly.  
  
"Where is it?" Kaze asked eagerly.  
  
Makenshi replied by kissing Kaze on his lips quickly. He pulled away, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.  
  
"What was that for?" Kaze snapped.  
  
"It was saying good-bye." Makenshi replied, placing a hand over his heart.  
  
With a deft movement, he had ripped something out of his body, something where his heart would have been.  
  
"Makenshi!" Kaze called, grabbing Makenshi's falling body. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Your Crystal Heart." Makenshi whispered weakly, opening his right hand.  
  
A beautiful crystal lay in the palm of his right hand, glittering brightly, despite the blood that covered it.  
  
"Makenshi..." Kaze whispered, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"Please...Live happily..." Makenshi whispered, going limp in Kaze's arms.  
  
"MAKENSHI!!" Kaze screamed, his voice cutting through the silent night.  
  
Two days later...  
  
Kaze sat in his bedroom, feeling utterly alone. The funeral had been a mournful one. Many people came, but only he stayed after the burying to stare at Makenshi tomb. He had stood there for hours, just blankly staring at the tomb until a woman led him home.  
  
So, now he sat here alone. Alone because he was the one who drove Makenshi to do this. This was his entire fault.  
  
In the corner of his eyes, he saw a book with a leather binding. It was Makenshi's journal. Taking the journal, he opened up to the first page and began to read.  
  
Today was the happiest day of my life...  
  
~Owari~  
  
For the people who died or the dreams that faded...Never forget them.  
  
Review please. 


End file.
